brandnewathasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pierre LeQuack
Pierre LeQuack is an enigma. Seemingly drifting through periods of lucidity, he seems to have contact with an entity only he can see and hear, and at times, it appears that whatever it is has control over him. Spacey and paranoid, none in the company really understand what's happening with Pierre and most just assume he's crazy. * For Pierre's in-game statistics, 'click here.'' Personality Pierre is quite the abnormality among his companions. Eerily quiet and observant, Pierre rarely speaks and seems to be able to disappear for hours or more at a time, with nobody being able to recall seeing where he went to. He speaks in riddles and vague half-truths. There are two main components to Pierre--the "vessel" and the "dweller". The vessel seems to be paranoid and confused, often arguing with the dweller in harsh, whispered tones. The dweller, on the other hand, is more decisive and speaks a little more clearly. He is serene, curious and observant, and seems to have disdain for most of the people around him (except, apparently, for Ruby). Pierre spends most of his time alone, often just sitting and watching the sky. He never seems to sleep or to stop mumbling to himself; he has a tendency to just stare and mutter if anybody tries to talk to him, which they find very strange and possibly creepy. He doesn't have the best relationship with his companions. Because of his symbiotic relationship with "the dweller", Pierre has command of many strange magics and abilities beyond those of a simple mage or cleric. He seems to be able to call upon the power of the void itself and can cause others to temporarily lose their minds. These abilities have caused some small measure of concern among his companions, though so far he seems to be on their side. History Literally nothing is known of Pierre, as he does not discuss his history. That's if he is aware of his history at all. When the "dweller" is speaking, he seems to have more knowledge of his own past, though he is frustratingly vague and evasive if questioned. Notable Accomplishments * Helped fight off the Suaghin attack in Magnimar's Dockway. (Chapter 1) * Joined the Company in recovering the Harp of Finwe. * Helped recover the Harp of Finwe in Minkai, and helped defeat the Blood Hawke slaver group. Cursed '''Stiches. * Fought and defeated the Order of the Conquering Flood. * Saved Ruby from a Dream state induced by the Vessel of the Wellspring Eternal. * Faced and helped defeat the Vessel of the Wellspring Eternal. Notable Relationships Ruby Pierre does not often interact with his companions unless he has to, though there is a notable exception in Ruby. Pierre--or perhaps the Dweller--find her interesting and believe her to be the most intelligent of his traveling companions. He seems impressed by her magical ability and is the most talkative with her. Magic & Skills Magical Skills * Arcana: The strange dream gnome has an impressive knowledge of magic. ' ' * The Planes: Pierre has an extensive knowledge of the world(s) outside our own, even by dream gnome standards. Mundane Skills * Anatomy: 'Pierre seems to have an almost encyclopedic knowledge of anatomy and biology, which has allowed him to perform most basic first aid with ease. * '''Chemistry: '''Has an extensive knowledge of chemicals, how to mix them to create alchemical solutions and other scientific knowledge. * '''Creepy: '''Due to his strange tendencies, gaunt appearance and alleged connection to some dark ''thing, Pierre is quite off-putting and others tend to find him really creepy. * '''Historian: '''Pierre has a respectable knowledge of history and lore, though little context for that information. Much of his knowledge is jumbled dates and occurrences, which only make sense some of the time. * '''Multilingual: '''Pierre can speak Common, Zipplish, Tevene, Sylvan and Goblin. * '''Stealthy: '''Pierre is arguably even better than Sparrow when it comes to sneaking around, even more so if he has his cloak of darkness conjured up. Spells Pierre's magic manifests in strange ways, often instilling those who see him with existential dread, sending them fleeing in a panic, or else driving them temporarily mad or rendering them blind. He has the ability to call upon the very darkness around him, drawing it about like a cloak. This shadow seems to be quasi-sentient or else controlled by Pierre's instinct, as it moves and defends Pierre on its own, providing him concealment and protection. As a dream gnome, he's able to enter and influence the dreams of others and can sense the presence of magic. He also possesses a limited ability to peer beyond the veil, allowing him to see ethereal beings as if they were material. Paraphernalia * '''Pocket Watch: The only thing Pierre has that he appears to be sentimental about is his pocket watch, which is usually fidgeting and constantly checks. Trivia * While it is unknown exactly where Pierre hails from, it can be assumed it is probably Gilaume, Arpieux or Souel, as his name is a Gilaumese name. * Pierre has insomnia. * Will occasionally mutter strings of numbers and often stares up at the sky. * Visibly uncomfortable around octopi.